dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Rockstar Studios (fictional)
This is an article about fictional Rockstar Games studios. Ootwar Rockstar Riverside Rockstar Riverside, Inc. is an American video game developer based in Riverside, California. Rockstar Dundee Rockstar Dundee Limited (formerly known as Visual Sciences) was a Scottish game developer, based in Dundee, Scotland. It merged into Rockstar North in 2012. Rockstar Plymouth Rockstar Plymouth Limited is a British game developer, formed around 2000, when Take-Two Interactive acquired Runecraft Limited, while its Dewsbury headquarters and Leeds offices were merged into Rockstar Leeds. Rockstar Nottingham Rockstar Nottingham Limited (formerly Runecraft Nottingham) was a British game developer. It merged into Rockstar Lincoln in 2012. JBWikiaRises Rockstar Texas Rockstar Texas Limited '''(formerly Galaxyside Studios) is an American video game developer based in Dallas, Texas. It was formed in 2007, when Take-Two Interactive acquired Galaxyside Studios. They are known for making the Superpowered series. Rockstar Pacifico '''Rockstar Pacifico Limited (formerly known as Graphical Enhancement Development, or GED) is a Randomian game developer, formed around 1999, when Take-Two Interactive acquired GED. Timebomb192potato Rockstar Shanghai Dongxiao Rockstar Shanghai Science & Technology Co., Ltd. (formerly Dongxiao Graphics) is a Chinese video game developer based in the Shanghai Free-Trade Zone in Pudong district in Shanghai, People's Republic of China. It was formed in 2011, when Take-Two Interactive acquired Macau-based Dongxiao Graphics and moved operations to the mainland. Rockstar Caracas Rockstar Caracas, S.A. (formerly Caracas Videojuegos) is a Venezuelan video game developer based in Caracas, Venezuela. It was formed in 2007, after Take-Two Interactive purchased a majorty fo the assets of bankrupt video game developer Caracas Videojuegos at court auction. EsaïeGregoryPrickett Rockstar El Kadsre City Rockstar Glonsisla Formerly Worldmasters El Kadsreian House. Merged into Rockstar El Kadsre City in 2012 Rockstar Abeta Rockstar Abeta, formerly Future Game Developers for Mahri. is a Mahrian game developer based in Abeta, Mahri. It was formed in 2006 when Rockstar acquired Future Game Developers for Mahri in 2006. Rockstar Rockville This merged with Rockstar Abeta in 2012. Rockstar Fusa Oringally founded by Gyönyörű Földünk as True Sentan Games In 1995. After the war, NBN spun off True Sentan Games to Worldmasters and was renamed as Worldmasters Sentan House. It was acquired by Rockstar shortly after Gábor Horváth was executed. Rockstar Kokoni Merged with Rockstar Fusa in 2012. Rockstar Makhiro Was founded in 1990 as World Games, changed it’s name to Worldmasters in 2001, was acquired by Rockstar on September 19, 2003. Rockstar Taga This merged with Rockstar Makohiro in 2012. Rockstar Tugaganda Formerly known as Tugag Corps, acquired by Rockstar in 2001. Rockstar Roho Was formerly Worldmasters Vicnoran House. This merged with Rockstar Tugaganda in 2012. DaVictoryScribe Rockstar Gaah Formerly known as Gaah Industries, acquired by Rockstar in 1999. AmazingTLM Rockstar Manila Rockstar Manila, formerly known as Juegos De Oro, is a Philippine video game development company from Manila, Philippines founded on January 7, 2000, was acquired by Rockstar in October 2012. Rockstar Needale Formerly known as Derbo Media, acquired by Rockstar in 2008. Rockstar Étienle Rockstar Étienle, formerly known as Juegix Systems Inc., is a Schelipoerian video game development company from Étienle, Schelipoerys founded on December 31, 1999, was acquired by Rockstar in 2009. Rockstar Yeretski Formerly known as ArcSpire Development, is a Sakarian video game company, founded in 2001, and acquired by Rockstar in 2011. Rockstar Pyroville Formerly known as Sapiku Games, is a Narthernese video game company, acquired by Rockstar in 2009. Rockstar Singapore Rockstar Singapore, formerly known as V1 Studio, is a Singaporean video game development company founded on November 30, 1998, was acquired by Rockstar in 2006. Rockstar Edomones Formerly known as Edogames, is a Qualician video game company, acquired by Rockstar in 2018. Studios yet to have their own section Ootwar Rockstar_Canberra.png|Rockstar Canberra Rockstar_Finland.png|Rockstar Finland Rockstar_Gainesville.png|Rockstar Florida (formerly War Drum Studios) Rockstar_Hangzhou.png|Rockstar Hangzhou (formerly 2K Hangzhou) Rockstar_Newcastle.png|Rockstar Newcastle Rockstar_Novato2.png|Rockstar Novato Rockstar_Paris.png|Rockstar Paris (closely working with Technicolor Animation Studios) Rockstar_Rotherham.png|Rockstar Rotherham (formerly Krisalis Software Limited) Rockstar_San_Francisco.png|Rockstar San Francisco rockstar_sydney.png|Rockstar Sydney (formerly Team Bondi) Rockstar_Stockholm.png|Rockstar Stockholm Rockstar_Bogota.png|Rockstar Colombia (Bogota) Category:Dream Fiction Wiki Category:Fictional companies Category:Rockstar Studios